Sorting of NonDisney Characters
by wolfdogpack
Summary: Find out which house your favorite characters are in, what wand they have, and their familiars they have. I will also de adding their parents sorting's as well. So with our further ado, lets begin.
1. Mulan

**This is a sorting of the non/Disney characters for my other story The Big Four and the Sorcerer's Stone.**

**I do not own any of these characters. I may do some of their parents sorting's as well **

* * *

Mulan walked up to the three legged stool and sat down as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, a Fa it's been a long time since I have come across a Fa like you young lady"

'What do you mean by that' thought Mulan

"Ah, now that would be spoiling things young Fa. Now back to your sorting, Hm you are smart and creative but not book smart like a Ravenclaw"

"Loyalty and hardworking yes you could be a Hufflepuff"

"But you seem to also want to do things on your own"

"Well what do we have here, You are your fathers daughter. What bravery and noble heart you would make a fine Gryffindor but oh what's this"

"Cunning, ambition, and resourcefulness a Slytherin if I ever saw one" said the sorting hat

"But where to put you Gryffindor, or Slytherin two sides of the same coin, any favorites?"

'Both are noble and honorable houses. Put me where I would succeed'

"Well in that case better be" "**Slytherin**" the hat yelled.

Mulan has an 12 1/2 inch sturdy Magnolia wand with a dragon scale core

Her familiar is a Red Chinese stone dragon (the Chinese stone Dragon is a small breed of dragon they only get to large sizes from old age)

In the story The Big Four and the Sorcerer's Stone she is in her second year at Hogwarts the classes that she excels at are DADA and Transfiguration the classes she hates are Potions, and History of Magic.

She is a chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

* * *

**Please review**


	2. Sadira

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything related to Harry Potter**

* * *

Sadira sat on the three legged stool as the hat was placed on her head

"Oh my. A Witch of the Sand I haven't sorted one of your kind for a decade"

'Witch of the Sand? What's that?'

"Sorry young one I have said to much already now lets see Clever, crafty yes, you want to find good friends"

'I don't need friends, I'm fine on my own"

"Oh, you may think that, but your heart and a small part of your mind wants a friend"

'What do you know your just a ratty old hat'

"Yes I'm a ratty old hat but I have never been wrong once. Now I would love to continue our riveting conversation but I have a job to do"

'Yes. Giving students head lice must be a very hard job'

"Oh what wit, and a thirst for knowledge. Yes you will fair well in"

"**Ravenclaw**"

Sadira's familiar is a black magial mamba named Sanajeh

Her wand is a 12 inch Beech wand with sand cobra fang core

In the story Sadira is in her second year at Hogwarts the classes she likes are Elementals, Potions(she's working on getting her grade up), and Transfiguration. Classes she hates are Herbology

Sadira is the Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

* * *

**please review **

**Sanajeh is the name of a prehistoric snake from western India**


	3. John Smith

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with Harry Potter series**

* * *

"John Smith sat on the three legged stool as the hat was place

"Ah an easy one Coragus, brave, adventures"

"and Loyal, hmm"

"better be"

"**Gryffindor****"**

John has an eagle owl named Orion

John's wand is a 14 inch Spruce wood with dragon scale core

John is in his Fourth year at Hogwarts. Classes he likes are DADA, and Astronomy, and classes he hates are potions, and Divination

John plays Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team

* * *

**Please review**


	4. Attina

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series **

* * *

Attina sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head

"Ah. The first born of Triton and Athena"

"Let's see intelligent, responsible, wise, a traditionalist"

"Well I think i know where you belong young lady do tell me who many more of you I will have to sort in the years to come"

'Oh corse Mr. Hat. I have seven young siblings six younger sisters and one younger brother but you will have to wait a till I leave Hogwarts to sort him'

"I look forward to sorting them in the coming years"

"back to your sorting, better be"

"**Ravenclaw"**

Attina has an orange speckled Roman dragon seahorse

Attina's wand is a 12 inch Reed wand with Siren hair core

Attina is in her seventh year at Hogwarts for the fist story. Classes that she loves include History of Magic, Astronomy, and Arithmacncy. The Class that she hates is potions

Attina is head girl

* * *

**please review. The little brother is not an Oc. If you watched the Little Mermaid tv series years back then you know who I am referring to. He will be introduced in Chamber of secrets. **


	5. Mozenrath

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or any thing related to Harry Potter **

* * *

Mozenrath sat on the three legged stool the sorting hat placed on his head.

"Let's see talent, power, cunning, oh a a thirst to prove yourself"

"you know you are probably the most easiest student I have ever sorted"

'do you want to be a pile of ash'?

'You stupid hat yell out my house already'

"Their is no need to be snippy young man. Perhaps I will just sit on your head for a few hours"

'Dad didn't mention you having a twisted sense of humor'

"Ha. Cassim loved my sense of humor, but I should get back to your sorting or your father will untether me stich by stitch"

'Not if I don't untether you first'

"Okay, okay better be"

"**Slytherin**"

Mozenrath has a odission flying eel named Xerxes

Mozenraths wand is an 12 3/4 inch Ash wood wand with dragon scale core.

Mozenrath is in his third year in the first book, classes he likes are DADA, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Astronomy. The class he hates are Charms

* * *

**Please review **


	6. Pocahontas

**I do not own any Non/Disney character or anything to with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

"Pocahontas sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was place on her head.

"Let's see Kind"

"Loyal, free-spirited, humble"

"Peaceful"

"Curious, and caring"

"better be"

"**Hufflepuff**"

"Pocahontas has a Raccoon named Meeko.

"Pocahontas's wand is an 11 and 3/4 Sycamore wood with a Pegasus hair core.

Pocahontas is in her 3rd year for the first book. Classes she likes are Herbology, Astronomy, Muggle studies, and Divination. Classes she hates are DADA and Potions.

* * *

**Please review**


	7. Elsa

**I do not own any non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

Elsa sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Hm, Creative, wise, oh what's this?"

"You know young lady it wasn't your fault your sister got hurt"

'how can you say that, it is my fault I should have had better control of my magic'

"Oh please you didn't start Hogwarts yet how could you control your magic then"

'I'm the big sister I'm supposed to protect Anna not hurt her'

"True but pushing her away and locking yourself in your room isn't exactly helping her or you. is it?"

'No it's not, but I have to protect my sister'

"Lets get back to your sorting young lady. Let's see you are intelligent yes, I know just where to put you"

"**Ravenclaw**"

Elsa has a large Snowy-Horned Owl mix named Marshmallow

Elsa's wand is a 10 1/2 inch Hazel wood wand with a sprite hair core

Elsa is in the same year as Rapunzel. Classes she loves are Elementals, charms, and transfiguration, classes that she dislikes are Divination, and herbology

* * *

**please review **


	8. Shang

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything related to the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

Shang sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Brave, Courageous, and a thirst to prove yourself to your father"

"young man you should learn to relax"

"try not to be a boring stick in the mud like your father"

'My father is head Auror, and a member of the order. Don't you dare insult his honor'

"Live a little boy have some fun, and smile more, your face is frozen in a frown"

"now back to your sorting. Let's see Loyal, brave and a strong will"

"better be"

"**Gryffindor**"

Shang has a dark ginger cat

Shang's wand is an 12 inch ironwood with Phoenix Feather core

Shang is in his third year for the first story. The class he loves is DADA, Classes he hates are Charms, and Transfiguration

Shang is a Chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team

* * *

**Please review **


	9. Kristoff

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

Kristoff sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see kind"

"loyal, hardworking"

"Selfless"

"Protective"

"better be"

"**Hufflepuff**"

Kristoff has a brown dog named Sven

Kristoff's wand is a 14 inch Sequoia wood with Unicorn hair

Kristoff is in the same year as Hiccup. Classes he loves are Herbology, Care do magical Creatures, and DADA. Classes he dislikes are Transfiguration, and potions.

* * *

**Please review**


	10. Yao

**I don't own any Non/Disney characters or anything related to the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Yao sat on the three legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"let's see"

"brave, stubborn, violent"

'What do you mean violent hat. You want me to rip you in half'

"I have been sorting students for longer than you have been born"

"Your threats mean nothing to me"

"But I suppose I should finish your sorting"

"Loyal, courageous"

"better be"

"**Gryffindor**"

Yao has a black cat

Yao's wand is a 7 inch Gingko wood with a Hydra scale core

Yao is in his 3rd year for the first story. The class he likes is DADA. Classes he hates Astronomy, Charms, and Potions

* * *

**Please review **


	11. Aladdin

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series. **

* * *

Aladdin sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Lets see Clever"

"Resourceful, oh and Ambitious"

"You are definitely Cassim's son"

"Same thieving skills"

"You tell your father I said Hi"

'Of course Mr. Hat'

"back to your sorting. Better be"

"**Slytherin**"

Aladdin has a monkey named Abu

Aladdin's wand is a 12 1/2 inch Hawthorn with phoenix core

Aladdin is in his third year during the first book. Classes he likes are Transfiguration, DADA, and Care of Magical Creatures. Classes he hates are Potions and Elementals.

Aladdin is a Chaser on the Quidditch team

* * *

**Please review**


	12. Sitka

**I don't own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Sitka sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Wise, loyal, bravery"

"A natural born leader"

'you are mistaken I'm not much of a leader'

"Ah, you are. You just don't know it"

"back to your sorting lad"

"let's see Protective of your siblings"

"Courageous, better be"

"**Gryffindor**"

Sitka has an Eagle

Sitka's wand is a 10 and 3/4 inch Aspen wood with a phenix feather core.

Sitka is in his seventh year for the first story. Classes he loves are Herbology, Divination, and Potions. Classes he hates are

Sitka is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and a chaser on the team

Sitka is the head boy.

* * *

**Please review **


End file.
